I don't need your hand this time I'll save myself
by elvishpirateblood
Summary: A young L.A woman moves into her own, in search of control of her abilities. But, that is, until a stranger comes along...
1. Starting over

As she entered the empty room, she felt an exciting sensation inside. Moving into her own apartment was just wonderful. She didn't have to take the pressure from anyone anymore. Her mother, her father, it was all behind now. She was determined to start a new life. Although she remained in L.A, it was only temporary. She still had to find a job, and earn some money before she left the city.  
  
The manager showed her the apartment a bit, and stuff like that. It was a small place, yet cozy. The living room, kitchen, diner, and bedroom were all not far from each other. The place seemed a bit old, and musty, but she could change that. She was just happy to be away from home. The manager finished explaining to her about payments and finally left her by herself. The silence was new, and full of hope. She was ready to start a new life.  
  
She put her bag down on the dusty floor and walked over to the kitchen where a broken down stove stood. The light switch was busted, so the kitchen was mostly dark. She could hear mice hiding in the corners, but she didn't bother. It was six forty-three in the Saturday afternoon. The day was till warm and still early to do anything. She sighed and walked over to a chair in the living room, which was left behind by the previous residents, and rested for a moment.  
  
*****  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"Don't act stupid! What did you do to him?"  
  
Audrey looked at the young boy lying motionless in the ground. His eyes twitched a bit, which meant he was still alive.but what happened? All she could remember was feeling a hand behind her, and when she turned.  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
The woman around the boy's body was her sister in law. And the boy was her nephew. Somebody walked passed her to attend the child, but she didn't notice who it was. She knew what she had done, and it was an accident. She had sworn to never let her abilities out again, but this time she didn't even notice.  
  
"Audrey, come here." Called her mother from behind. She slowly turned, feeling a deep shock of guilt inside. She had hurt the kid. Instead of walking towards her mother, she went towards her room, ignoring her mother's impatient calls. She knew what her mother was going to say, but she didn't want to hear it. She was tired of having to hide what she was; a mutant.  
  
*****  
  
She looked at her hands. Who knew such a person was able of so much power? Or was it a curse? Whatever it was, she was determined to figure it out and, if she could, control it. 


	2. Liking the feeling

Yeah. Hope it works. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock on the door, which had been left wide open. A tall woman with blonde hair stood there, an outgoing smile across her face.  
  
"Hello, there!" she said in a happy tone. "I live right upstairs, just thought I'd come by to welcome you. May I come in?"  
  
Audrey stood up to greet her. She smiled at the woman's warm greeting. "Sure." She replied, and the woman entered. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks. My name's Elizabeth, what's yours?" the lady said, extending her hand towards her. Audrey hesitated for a moment, but then gave in and shook her hand. "My name's Audrey."  
  
The woman looked around her room, her eyes quickly traveling as she said, "I know this guy downtown who can help you with some furniture." She looked at Audrey and smiled generously. "I brought his card here, just thought it would be helpful." She gave Audrey a card with a number on it and the name 'Sam' on it.  
  
"Thanks." She replied, looking back up at Elizabeth who was still looking around, and glancing at her every now and then. "Uh, yeah. I was kind of thinking of fixing this place up to make it more comfortable."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed.have you heard the news lately?" Elizabeth asked. Audrey thought about it for a moment. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, they're passing this mutant registration act. Pretty useless if you ask me. I mean, what person in their right minds would ever go and sign a paper that can easily get them tracked wherever they go?" Elizabeth shook her head. Audrey looked at her. "Yeah." She agreed, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Well, If you need anything, I live in No. 6. I'm kind of in a rush right now, so I'll see ya around!" and the blonde walked out. Audrey watched as Elizabeth left and looked down at her hands. She was starting like the idea of meeting new people. She had another chance to start over with no one knowing who she really was.  
  
************ "Just what do you think your doing?" her father burst in, yelling in his usual demanding voice. She didn't reply. Wasn't it obvious that she was packing her things? "You're not going anywhere, listen to me!" He pulled her by her arm.  
  
"Let go!" Audrey screamed, trying to break free, but his grip was too strong. "I don't want to hurt you.."  
  
"Shut up!" he bellowed, as he smacked her across the face. Brown locks fell upon her face as she slowly turned to look at her father. A tear began to run down her face as she looked into his dark cold eyes. Her mother hadn't told him what she was because of how he would react. And this was exactly what they had feared.  
  
"How long have you kept this from me?!" he asked, ignoring her mother's cries as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"What did you-". He loosened his grip, and Audrey broke free. "I'm sorry," she said sobbing. Her father suddenly began to hold his head in pain, trying to scream. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the window.  
  
***************** 


End file.
